Heidi
|status= Alive |species= Eureka-compatible human |gender= Male |age= |birthday= |height= |eyes= Light Green |hair= Pale Turquoise |occupation= Scientist White Joker's Member (Eureka User) |eureka= Newton's Apple |ability= Gravity Manipulation |nationality= Japanese |loyalty= White Joker Unnamed Research Institute Sponsor |partner= Chitose Toriiooji (assistant) |workplace= Haiji's Laboratory (formerly) |family= |manga debut= Case 1 |anime debut= }} is the main protagonist of the Hungry Joker manga series. He is a young scientist that was able to awaken the power of his mysterious black apple. In order to discover the truth about his past, Haiji joins an organization who claims to be related with his past, the White Joker, alongside his assistant, Chitose Toriiooji. Personality Haiji is a very smart and intelligent scientist, known by his famed title even at a so young age.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 10 As a scientist, he has an extremely serious behavior, doesn't getting distracted by any sort of events when working on his experiments,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 6 and hardly getting impressed or amazed by things that most people would.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 11 Despite this, he is a very determined person, as he studied and research during his entire life to find out the truth behind Glowing Corpses and the Black Apple.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 21 He has a strong scientific orientation, being skeptical about GodsHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 15 and believing that to discover the unknown is the reason to be a scientist.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 35 To acquire knowledge, Haiji has been shown to be willing to sacrifice even his own life.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Pages 38-39 Haiji has an unusual amaze over things that people would normally consider weird or awkward,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 11, Page 18 and an unscathed calmness over frightening situations.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 20 Even in such cases, Haiji keeps serene and analytic, making him a bold and steadfast person. On the other hand, Haiji is very straightforward, acting regardless of others' opinions, what sometimes makes him annoying or weird to other people.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Pages 1-2 However, he's quite polite in some instances, as shown in his treatment to his assistant's family.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 4, Page 6 His normal expressions are emotionless and indifferent, even before the most varied situations, and rarely shows a clear happiness by smiling. Haiji's values don't follow an understandable pattern; he's shown to be worried only about himself, claiming to be unable to understand feelings like devotionHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 8 and criticizing believers,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 10, Page 20 but at the same time cares very much for people next to him, mainly his assistant. He says that even that Chitose might don't be the perfect assistant, she's an essential component to make him accomplish his goals.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 4, Pages 8-12 After getting powers from the Apple, he's been cared more for normal people, watching out for them in several occasions.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 7, Page 9 His relationships are also uncommon. He rarely calls people by their name, using jocoseHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 8, Page 4 or wrong namesHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 8 in most cases, and lets his mind drive his behavior towards them.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 11, Pages 11-12 He believes that names are nothing but symbols, with leads him to call his assistant by several different names. Haiji is also somewhat arrogant, calling himself a geniusHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Page 3 and censoring people that don't agree with him.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 16 Due his recollection of a unknown black-dressed person, he tends to dislike people that wear dark outfits.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Pages 15-16 Outside his seriousness, Haiji has a jocose and curious side. He likes to investigate everything he discovers, acting nosy sometimes because of this.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Page 10Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 10, Page 11 When he jokes about something, he's usually the only one that discreetly laughs, even without smiling.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 6 Appearance Haiji has the appearance of a short, skinny and pale-skinned teenage boy, making people refer to him as "kid". He has a messy, aqua blue-green hair and neon green eyes. He's usually depicted with emotionless expressions, with semi-closed eyes and horizontal eyebrows and a slightly opened mouth. As for the outfit, Haiji wears a white lab coat with an underneath navy blue t-shirt. Haiji wears also navy-blue short pants and a beige belt, where he can places his tools' bag, that holds acessories like medical research tubes, on the left side of his waist. Haiji wears also navy-blue sandals and is mostly seen around with a surgical mask under his chin, which he only covers when making his experiments. Abilities Intelligence Haiji is a very intelligent person, being able to become a credited scientist at a so young age. He's capable to perform a wide series of experiments, mainly because of his strong awareness and high capacity of deduction. He managed to learn the powers of Newton's Apple by himself, while some users had to be taught about how to use them, showing a precise reasoning. He has a quite good scientific knowledge , which helps him to make up strategies when fighting against his opponents. His logic way of think also led him to discover many possibilities about the powers of Eureka, such as combination or multiple use. He possesses a vast knowledge in several areas: * Chemistry: Haiji has a good knowledge about chemical substances. His laboratory used to be full of equipment used in chemical experiments, and Haiji was shown to be able to prepare a protein-based explosive compound. * Biology: Haiji knows very well about biological systems. He even questioned Chitose about which Family her stuffed animal belonged, and was able to obtain a lizard whose body glows. He also concluded that James became a monster due to genetic mutations on his body, even though it was an abnormal happening. * Medicine: Haiji's medical knowledge made him able to perform autopsies on corpses, and to preserve them for future analysis. He's also able to apply anesthesia into bodies. * Mathematics: Haiji was able to calculate quite long lengths with precision, showing a good capacity of dimensional analysis. * Logic: Haiji's logical reasoning has helped him several times when he was using his Eureka. For an example, he predicted that biting the Apple more than once would result in a successive increase of received power. He also concluded that Isaac Newton formulated his theories because he was the adapter of the Apple whose juice he drank. *'Craftsmanship': Haiji is able to build device with a significant easy, as he built in a hospital a remote-activated bomb in the shape of his Apple, making it a perfect replica that deceived even Killed. He also quickly understood the mechanics behind Viviane Blanchard's flying device just by disassembling it a little. *'History': Haiji is aware and collected several data regarding scientific facts, such as the history of the apple in the human perspective. His knowledge on the area made him able to recognize the previous adapters of several Eureka. * Physics: Haiji, when battling James, noted that he wasn't able to crush the monster with his current power, subsequently applying the concept of pressure to use the air as a slice to cut James in a half. He also demonstrated principles of acoustics and electricity. His dexterity is also significantly good. Haiji was able to predict several situations and prepare himself to deal with them beforehand, like when he knew that Killed would try to steal his Apple. Also, due being an Eureka user, Haiji is able to determinate the localization of an Eureka with relative precision. Gravity Manipulation When Haiji takes a bite of his Apple, he obtains powers that allow him to manipulate the gravitational attraction forces and its several aspects in a certain area, and between the bodies contained therein. *'Gravity Intensification': Haiji is able to increase the intensity of gravity force exerted by the planet on their target(s), creating an attractive and repulsive force.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 47 ::Gravity Pull: Haiji can increase the attractive force of a certain body to make objects to be thrown at it with great force. He can also increase his own gravity to make opponents and objects to be attracted to him.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Page 10 ::Gravity Push: Haiji can also do the opposite and make objects to be repelled by him.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Page 17 The repulsive force can also be strong enough to crush the ground itself, creating a crater.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Page 19Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 9, Page 2 *'Gravity Nullification': Haiji becomes able to nullify the effect of a planet's gravity, for an example, allowing him and other objects to float.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Page 3 The power degree of the his moves depend on the his experience and strength, but it's known that even enormous parts of buildings can be lifted by the his power.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 22-23 ::Flight: This ability can be used to allow him and other bodies to levitate above the ground.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Page 13 While flying, Haiji can deliver powerful flying attacks enhanced by gravity.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 45 *'Wall Walking': Haiji can create a pseudo gravitational field into any objects allowing him to attach himself and others to any surface where they can walk and stand up on it.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Page 24 *'Air Slicer': Haiji can even control the gravity exerted on a certain mass of air, what allows him to use it as a slicer, mainly when applying a high amount of gravitational force in a smaller area.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 49-50Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 7, Page 4 It's common for Haiji to perform hand movements in order to have a more precise control over his powers, normally with his arms extended and the hand's palm faced to the side where the gravity is being manipulated.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 7, Page 9 However, this isn't a requirement, as he can freely use his powers even if restrained. In addition, when using the power of the Apple, the stitched smile-like mark of the Apple appears on the his eyes' lower iris. apple_affect.JPG|Haiji's eyes when using the Apple's power. Haiji_manipulating_gravity.PNG|Haiji floating. Haiji_kicks_James.png|Haiji kicking James. The_power_of_the_Black_Apple.PNG|Haiji upside-down. Haiji_slices_james.png|Haiji slicing James. Haiji_lifting_a_building.png|Haiji lifting a building section. Combinations * Pythagoras' Hammer: an experiment of Haiji consisted in combining his Eureka with Alan's, and proved to be successful. To perform it, Haiji and Alan touched their Eureka, that changed their colors.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Pages 6-7 ::Crushing Wave: Once Haiji and Alan activate their powers, they're able to produce a devastating sonic wave that crushes everything in every directions, except in a small are that protects themselves and allies.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Pages 10-11 ::Disintegrating Slicer: Another move enhanced by the combination is the Air slicer: Instead of simply cutting the enemy, the sound vibrations also destroy the molecules of its body, disintegrating him.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Pages 14-15 Crushing Wave.png|Haiji and Alan creating a crushing wave. Disintegrative Slicer.png|The effects of Haiji's disintegrating slicer. Equipment Newton's Apple Being an Eureka-compatible human, Haiji possesses one the Eureka that exist in the world. His particular Eureka is called the Newton's Apple which grants him access over the ability to manipulate gravity.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 40-41 The apple takes the form of an ordinary apple with a single stem protruding at the top. One main differences is that the apple is black in color. It also has a distinct feature located at the lower half of the apple. The feature is a horizontal curve line which extends across the apple's front surface. The said line also has seven vertical lines spread across with different lengths between each others. This particular feature gives off the vibes that the apple is actually "smiling". Background Haiji doesn't know much about his history himself. His farthest recollection is to be in a large area where the amount of Glowing Corpses was so big that covered the entire floor. Near to him, he spotted a bitten Black Apple and a pitch black-dressed person smiling to him. He later would call the attention of a certain orphanage and receive the name "Haiji". With the Apple on his possession, Haiji dedicated his life to discover the truth behind it and the Glowing Corpses, in order to discover the truth about himself. He started to work in a laboratory in Japan for a certain research institute, being sponsored by an old man and having Chitose Toriiooji as his assistant. He somewhat also got the confidence of the local police, as he was referred as the "usual scientist" that deals with abnormal cases. Plot Genius vs. God Arc In the middle of a research in his lab, his assistant hastily informs about a sudden request from the police. Suddenly, an explosion occurs, in which blows Chitose away while Haiji was able to hide behind a protective shield while making a conclusion upon the experiment. After giving his assessment on Chitose's body, his assistant quickly tells him about the request which related to a discovery of a Glowing Corpse. Hearing this, he quickly shoves Chitose away as he leaves the room. At the crime scene, Haiji can be seen utterly fascinated while laughing hysterically upon seeing the corpse. He then immediately calls his sponsor as he ask for a huge amount of research funds which the sponsor approves on. Later on, Haiji starts to perform an autopsy upon the said corpse while he reveal to Chitose about his past and the mysterious apple. As he was speaking, suddenly the corpse wake up while it starts transforming into a horned humanoid. As it brings havoc upon Haiji's Lab, Haiji can be seen fascinated rather than frightened while naming the monster James. The monster, James, shows his wrath even more as he starts demolishing the entire lab. Chitose who survives from the falling debris, falls into deep silence as she sees a steel rod stabbing Haiji from behind. Seeing his assistant losing her will, he quickly encourages her by stating the true meaning of being a scientist. He also further elaborates on the history of the black apple where he reveals that every people who ate it have lost their life and turn into a Glowing Corpse. Without hesitation, Haiji also eats the apple and suddenly blood came out his entire body. As James about to attack Chitose Toriiooji, a concrete wall can be seen flying towards him which stops him from advancing to Chitose. It turns out that the apple has given Haiji the power to manipulate gravity. Through his newfound power, Haiji can be seen easily defeating James. Later on, he can be seen renewing his goal and stating that his new objective is to reveal everything about this unknown knowledge. After the intense fight with James, Haiji was immediately admitted to a hospital for recuperation. In the morning, it can be seen when Chitose Toriiooji came to visit, he has almost entirely healed where he casually eats the apple to analyze the apple's capability. Later on, he can be seen spending the entire day doing some research and experiment in his hospital room. As the night comes, a Nurse comes to check up on him but suddenly she started to transform into a giant winged Harpy that starts chasing Haiji and Chitose all over the hospital. They also find that the hospital has been surrounded by similar monster as the one chasing them. Haiji quickly escape to the rooftop as a last resort where his "apple" is snatched by the Harpy which she gives to a mysterious masked figure. However, Haiji had actually prepared something for him. He reveals that he has been preparing an apple form bomb the entire day in which he quickly detonated, resulting in a point-blank explosion on the masked figure. To Chitose Toriiooji's surprise, the masked figure survives the explosion. After a slight conversation between him and Haiji, he proceeds to his next attack. Against the attacking Harpy, Haiji resort in giving her a small scale Gravity Push to the stomach in which forcefully ejecting the two peas out of her. As the Nurse returned to normal, Haiji sends her to Chitose as he challenges the mysterious person who called himself God. Haiji even with the use of his gravity power, is cornered as his opponent swallowed the peas and transform into a monster himself. However, to the masked figure surprise, Haiji has been secretly taking them to the ocean. As he releases his gravity power, Haiji launch a surprise attack from behind in which draws the masked figure his first blood on the battle. Haiji then quickly escapes to the park where they wait for the nurse to wake up. After leaving the Nurse, Haiji then proceeds on telling his assistant about her prediction about an existence of another Eureka, at the British Royal Museum, England. However, not long after that Chitose suddenly quits her job and runs away, leaving Haiji speechless. In order to bring her back, Haiji visits her house in the morning. Knowing the fact that Chitose's Father had passed away, he quickly turns to her mother and properly asks for Chitose's "hand" in which he got her approval. Haiji then was quickly dragged into Chitose's room for further explanation. After a quick scan of the room, Haiji then starts giving his assessment over Chitose's work. He reveals that Chitose has become an essential part for him to achieve the truth. He was then can be seen staying in Chitose's room as he waiting for her confirmation. Later on after getting her answer, to everyone surprise, Haiji has actually been slowly moving Chitose's house to the airfield. Haiji then asks her to go to England with him while calling her Chitose. White Joker Organization Arc Arriving at the British Royal Museum, Haiji quickly conducts a significant research on one of the artifacts, a hammer, displayed. He was then being warned by Chitose Toriiooji for his behavior. However, instead of complying to her, he asked her to negotiate with the Museum to hand over to hammer to him. A panicked Chitose suddenly breaks the hammer in which caused both of them to be dragged into an isolate chamber for further question. As they are being detained, a curator who took them for custody, asks them their reasons on their appearance at the Museum. As Chitose apologize for her action, Haiji reveals that the hammer on display is a fake an accused the man in front of him for possessing the real Pythagoras' Hammer. The said man then quickly snatch Haiji's apple from his pocket while claiming that he already knows about the man who awakens the Newton's Apple. As the man threaten to kill them while activating the hammer, Haiji also activates the apple with a piece of the apple that he already taken beforehand. However, before they could engage each other, a little girl interferes and surprisingly, asks Haiji to join their organization called the White Joker. Unfortunately, Haiji plainly rejects her offer which caused the girl, Mira, to shower him with questions. However, Haiji remains resolute with his decision in which even Alan Blackman's threat cannot shake him. In fact, the threat sparks another tension between them. Mira who has changed her mind about Haiji, deliberately mentions the fact that White Joker had a connection with his past. Hearing this piece of information, Haiji decides to take a peek on their base. As they reach White Joker's base, Haiji yet again obtained a piece of intel about his memory when Mira reveals one of Mavro's attempts to annihilate humanity. Due to the information about the discovery of a massive amount of Glowing Corpse, Haiji recalls a memory where he met a man cloaked in black robe in the middle of those corpses. He also confirms the reason for his resentment to Alan is also because he wears a black suit. In the middle of their conversation, suddenly an explosion occurs. Mira then explains that they have predicted this upcoming invasion from Mavro. Seeing a person cloaked in black appears with a gigantic monster with him, Haiji and Alan Blackman prepare for a fight. Not long in his invasion, Ragins destroys the main pillar of the base in which creates a cave-in. As Mira and Chitose Toriiooji prepares for emergency procedure, Haiji is kept busy holding the debris from falling to the ground which leaves Alan Blackman to stop Ragins and his puppet. As Mira finishes the evacuation and Alan Blackman defeats Ragins' puppet, Haiji release the falling debris and enters the fray. He then can be seen being cornered by Ragins without a way to counter his Thales' Amber's Lightning Bolt. As Haiji and Alan fall into the ground, suddenly the light went out and Mira can be seen rushing to Alan's side. Alan then explains to Haiji that through Mira, he can heal both of them. After being healed by Mira, Haiji quickly releases Chitose Toriiooji, who manages to stop Ragins from killing Mira, from the said Mavro's grip and quickly dragged her to his side while saying that he'll handle the rest of the fight. The heated fight resume as Haiji and Alan Blackman has been completely healed. However, Ragins who is unable to shoot electricity anymore, starts rampaging and attacking Haiji and Alan from multiple sides at high speed. Haiji deducts that he stimulates his own muscles by channelling electric current to them. As Ragins is now untouchable, Haiji proposes an idea of combining their Eurekas. As the Eureka touches each other, a reaction occurs where they start changing color. However, due to the strain of using Eureka multiple times, Haiji and Alan start vomiting blood and once again fall to the ground. Seeing their futile efforts, Ragins starts mocking them before being taken by surprise by their devastating combination attack. Haiji and Alan manages to combination "sound" and "gravity" and create a wide scale Crushing Wave which is able to hold Ragins onto the ground. Haiji then proceeds to finish Ragins with another combination attack. As Ragins is in his deathbed, he saw a familiar figure as he sees Haiji's battle stance. However, before he could confirms the mysterious figure, Haiji unleashes a molecules Disintegrating Slicer which vaporizes Ragins completely. Later on, Haiji can be seen collapsing onto the ground due to exhaustion. Labyrinth of Mist Arc Quotes * (To James) ''"...Now let's conduct an experiment...!!"''Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, pages 41-42 * (To Chitose Toriiooji) ''"Entering the uncharted water with the glee is what being a scientist means!"''Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 33 * (To Chitose Toriiooji) ''"I don't know if it's God or whatever, but... hunting down that knowledge is the goal of my research!"''Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 49-50 * (To himself) ''"It's God! This is his way of asking me to meet him!"''Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, page 14 * (To Killed) ''"Now then, there are various things I'd like you to tell me... Dear God!"''Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, page 24 Trivia * Whenever Haiji flies while carrying Chitose Toriiooji with him, he always carries her backward with her back facing forward.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 13Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 12, Page 3 References Navigation